


Eavesdrop

by Carolina_not_Caroline



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Implied Smut, Love, Romance, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_not_Caroline/pseuds/Carolina_not_Caroline
Summary: "He hates that the walls are thin. He hates that sound travels because if it didn’t he could love her in peace."





	

He hates that the walls are thin.

He hates that sound travels because if it didn’t he could love her in peace.

It’s not that he’s ashamed. It’s that he’s afraid; afraid of the consequences that a man like him loving a girl like Beth Greene could cause.

She’s twenty. 

She’s eight years younger than him.

She’s the sister of his roommate’s girlfriend.

She radiates warmth, and light. She’s a woman any man would love to walk hand in hand with. A woman _he_ would love to walk hand in hand with.

The problem is that he is Daryl; Daryl Dixon.

 It bothered him before, but he learned to live with it. Live with the Dixon curse. Now, however, he hasn’t hated anything more.

It’s not like he’s like other Dixon’s before him. He’s certainly not like his abusive father, and wild brother who loved the wrong shine.  He’s an honest working man, who pays his taxes like everyone else and unlike other Dixons. He’s a Dixon so far from the Dixon norm that the town of Senoia has come to know, but it doesn’t matter.

It doesn’t matter that he’s good friends with Rick Grimes, the town’s sheriff. It doesn’t matter that he was the first Dixon to graduate high school and trade school. It doesn’t matter that he has disassociated himself in every way from other Dixons because at the end of the day when something bad happens in town he is one of the first ones to blame.

He’s redneck trash. A hillbilly with no class. He’s bad news, and someone father’s would stray their daughters away from.

He learned to live with those labels, but then Glenn started dating Maggie, their apartment became a social gathering hub, and Beth entered his life.

Let the record know that he is not a sap, but it was love at first sight.

His world shifted when Beth walked through his threshold, took off her coat, and introduced herself to him.

Never in his life had he ever been so captivated by the sound of someone’s voice. He never had had the urge to be near someone before, let alone know every single detail about their life.

There was Beth though, and life like he knew it was no more.

There were about twelve people in his apartment that night, but to him the only ones there were Beth and him.

He went out of his comfort zone and talked to her, smiled with her, and enjoyed a night where he most likely would have been brooding in his room.

He has never loved someone so much before. He hasn’t, and probably never will, but one thing was for sure: he would always be a Dixon.

Beth wanted the world, their friends, and family to know about what they had. She had this crazy belief that she wanted to marry him, and God knows he would love to marry that girl and live the rest of his life with her, but he would always be a Dixon and that fact always kept him at bay. It kept him from proposing to her and giving her that princess cut engagement ring that burned holes into his pants.

It didn’t matter that Glenn loved him. It didn’t matter that Maggie did too, as well as Rick and Michonne. It didn’t matter that Hershel considered him a son, Annette an angel, and Shawn his brother from another mother. None of that matter because even if those people believed that he was no lower than they were, he _knows_ he is. He knows that they are better than him, and that he doesn’t deserve a girl like Beth Greene.

But God, he loves her. He loves her and never before, in his life, has he wished that he wasn’t a Dixon, and he could get down on his knee and propose to Beth in front of all their friends and family.

There stood Beth now, under his threshold again knotting his stomach and throat, looking as beautiful as ever, begging him with her eyes to not let go. Begging to not let go of what they had, and hold her in his arms, and to let the moon, the stars, Senoia’s conservative hags eavesdrop in what they had because she doesn’t care, and neither should he.

And by looking at her. By seeing her there, so willingly giving him her heart, he did not care either, because he loved her dammit, and no matter how he lead his life he would always be a fucking Dixon and that wasn’t going to stop him from loving his girl.

The only real thing stopping him after he dropped to one knee, proposed to her, got his “YES!”, and leads her to his bedroom are the thin walls of his two bedroom apartment. All he wants to do at the moment is love his girl as loud as he can. He wants to make her scream as spends, what he plans to be, hours with his face in between her legs. He wants to make her cry as he explores very inch of her body with no mercy, and in every position that that book, his naughty girl purchased, describes. Glenn is home though, and by extension so is Maggie and they want revenge because Beth and he made the mistake of eavesdropping on them one might.

Who could blame them though? The walls of their apartment are thin, and sound travels and Glenn and Maggie were role playing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked The Civil Wars and I always wanted to write a fic for their song Eavesdrop so this is it. I do not really like how it came out though but I am just going to post it. I might rewrite it later. If you like then leave a review it will make my day:)


End file.
